Entities typically receive large volumes of documents from vendors, customers, or employees on any given day. Each document, especially if it is a negotiable instrument, is typically reconciled with an account associated with the document. In this way, specific characteristics of a document are matched to a corresponding account. During this process, individuals may identify a match. Alternatively, sometimes no match can be made between the document and a corresponding account. As such, when an exception occurs, an individual may have to look to other characteristics of the document for reconciliation purposes.